Twin Avatar
by AverialVi
Summary: Amaya Adachi, the twin sister of Korra escapes captivity after being imprisoned for years due to being a living twin avatar who escaped death as a baby. She meets a young fellow who mistakes her for her sister only to realize they're twins and Korra is deathly terrified of her!
1. Chapter 1

"This girl, who is she?" Jack asked the blonde haired lady named Aika whilst staring at the sealed metal door, obviously containing something dangerous locked up away from civalization. Aika shuffled her feet a little as her blonde, silky hair laid across her shoulders. In her right hand she held a clipboard with a pen, documenting the prisoners actions.

"Amaya Adachi" The last name caught Jack's attention immediately, "Or number eight in documents, around seventeen years old..." Aika added, she looked at Jack who seemed to be fascinated and confused, Jack knew the name Adachi very well. Jack finally asked to confirm his suspicions, "Did she come from the southern water tribe by any chance?"

Aika nodded, confirming.

"Is she related to the avatar?"

"Yes" Aika responded bluntly, "She's her twin sister, looks completely identical except for the body shape. Of course she'd be a lot of skinnier then her sister due to her lack of movement and food" After being informed, Jack's still overflowed with piles of questions.

"Why is she in here? Why isn't she out and about? And why isn't she dead?"

Jack's voice echoed through the room as he spoke as usual Aika responded to his question. Informing him, "You know that the youngest between two twins of avatars usually die for unknown reasons but if it were to survive we'd be forced to kill it, we've never let a twin live before after a certain event that happened hundreds of years ago but it's parents still saw it as their child and will not allow it to be killed so instead we decided to let it stay with it's parents to see how they progressed but... she nearly killed her sister one day and we had to put her in confinment and she hasn't been outside since"

"Was it that bad to lock her up like this?"

She nodded, "Korra probably doesn't remember the experience due to drugs but she will have a fear of her despite not remembering what happened, I don't know all the details but... it was horrible what Amaya did to Korra"

"Why are we here today?"

"We're letting her out for tests, luckily we have a volunteer to help us keep her under control so she doesn't kill us all" Jack rolled his eyes before complaining. "Yeah, that makes me feel a lot better. Thanks" He sarcastically scoffed, Aika laughed, "So... who is this person who will be the one to stop her from killing everyone here"

An hour later...

A woman with black hair stood in front of the door anxiously waiting for it to open, suddenly it opened only to see darkness. With a smile, she called out with a sweet, honey like voice, "Amaya, come on out. Don't be shy" Amaya's feet could be seen from the prison as more of her came into sight, she had chocolate brown skin with jet black hair with brunette streaks. Her hair reached her waist, "Mother is here" Amaya slowly shuffled towards her despite her wobbly legs, "Oh my, you've grown so much!" She complimented, walking towards the naked figure.

The men watching her from the control room got ready to call for reinforcements, "Should we let Carol get that close?" Carol embraced the young teenager, holding her tightly.

"It's okay" Amaya smiled a little but it quickly faded, Carol noticed the lack of cling. According to research they are supposed to attach but Amaya was acting strange, "What's wrong?" She caressed her cheek in a mother like fashion.

"I'm sorry" The black haired girl muttered, suddenly she exploded all over the floor and walls. Crimson stained her skin, a corpse laid on the ground literally soaked in it's own blood.

The alarm went off, making everyone panic obviously. Soldiers rushed into the room with their guns pointed at her surrounding her to prevent her from escaping, "Be careful! She is stronger then before!" The captain warned, last time they captured her she was only able to kill one at a time, barely kill honestly. She was only able to break bones and rip people apart slowly with blood-bending and so on, "Don't underestimate her! Her bending is on a complete other level"

"Settle down Amaya, we don't want to hurt you" One of the soldiers consoled hoping to get through to her only for half of the squad to explode into little pieces and gets their limbs ripped off. They all begin shooting, hoping to injure her or at least distract her but to no avail. She blocked it with air bending...

After a little while, most of the people who imprisoned her was dead. She stood by the entrace naked, opening the door to be hit in the face with fresh air and freedom and republic city not far from where she was standing. Quickly, Amaya got changed into some of the people she killed clothing and a lab coat before leaving despite how bloody or torn up they were. She wore a black torn shirt and skirt, luckily due to the colour any blood couldn't be seen and the lab coat was clean because she just found it on a rack.

She began her journey to the city.

Slowly, Amaya walked through the entrace of the massive city. In a way she felt out of place and everyone seemed to be staring at her clothing, probably because they were messed up and ripped. Ignoring everyone she began walking around, exploring the place. Shops were laid everywhere, building and stall versions, some were selling food, some were selling clothes but Amaya wasn't interested despite her hunger. Amaya leaned against a wall, suddenly, she heard yelling. Everyone seemed to be running away from the scene but it only enticed her towards the danger, it seemed to be happening in a shop.

"Give me all your money!" A man demanded.

Amaya walked quietly into the shop, the robbers saw her, "Are you here to help, avatar?" He asked, mockingly. She made no response, only sighed, obviously the man is in trouble so might as well help.

"I don't think that is a good idea, leave" Amaya threatened.

"What will you do about it? You're a non-bender, you can't do anything to stop us"

Her eye caught a little knife, she picked it up in front of them. _They seem to be fire benders, I can do this without getting caught,_ she thought, bring the knife towards her wrist. The sharp metal piercing her skin making it bleed, she twitched her wrist. Suddenly, she started controlling her blood despite the pain.

Whipping the robbers with her blood like water, they all screamed in shock as they got thrown into the closet wall breaking it. Only one seemed to be conscious, barely.

"You bitch" He grunted as Amaya bended him, making him shut up and finally making him fall unconscious.

Amaya's blood was still trickling down her wrist, weakly, she fell to her knees, "Miss!" The shop keeper shouted, rushing towards her, "Are you alright?" She hacked up a chunk of blood as it stains her skin once again.

The sound of metal clanking can be heard, "Police!" He shouted, "She's sick!"

"How did this happen?!"

"She saved me!"

"Get a medic now!"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Mummy, why can't me and Amaya see each other?"_

 _"One day, Korra. She's going to hurt you really badly. This is something you need to understand, Amaya isn't like you. She maybe able to bend all of the elements but she's not the avatar."_

 _"She has the exact same powers as me though?"_

 _"She isn't normal... She doesn't feel the necessary emotions to be trusted..."_

Korra will never forget that conversation, she wished she had listened to her mother's warning. Of course, she can't exactly remember what happened but it was bad. Korra opened the door of bedroom door only to be bombarded with streamers and presents, Korra forgot that it's her birthday but it's also the same day when she was scarred mentally.

"Happy birthday!" Tenzin and Pema congratulated, Mako, Bolin and Asami stood behind them with a birthday cake. Korra only lowered her head and walked straight past all of the decorations and presents that normal people would leap with joy for. Mako lifted with eyebrow confused at her reaction, she didn't even give them a smile. Pema sighed, she really badly wanted to make her birthday memorable and unforgettable just like the last unforgettable birthday she had but in a good way.

"What's going on with her?" Mako questioned, everyone else seemed to be asking the same question in their heads but didn't bother to ask verbally. They all turned to Tenzin for the answer, he answered simply.

"Today isn't just her birthday... It's someone else's as well that she has very mixed feelings about. She has a sister."

They all looked at the couple with shock, _Korra has a sister_ , "A twin sister to be precise." He corrected himself, looking at there faces of utter shock and curiosity.

"What do you mean by 'mixed' feelings?" Bolin interrupted, sneaking off a piece of icing from Korra's birthday cake to snack on which everyone took notice on but no-one bothered to scold him.

"It's very difficult to explain but, she loves her but she's also scared of her but doesn't remember why."

 _Korra scared of someone?_ "Korra? Scared? You sure we're talking about the right person?" Bolin responded, suspicious but Tenzin only nodded. Korra really is scared. Wow...


End file.
